HUJAN
by makrofag
Summary: Terima kasih Sasuke untuk nasihatnya memakai boots hari ini, terima kasih untuk payungmu yang kecil, terima kasih untuk mantel yang kau sarankan untuk kukenakan kali ini.Dan terima kasih untuk hiburan kecilnya sebelum ujian akhir akan berlangsung.Semoga hujan-hujanan ini takkan membuatku demam.Sukses untuk pendidikan spesialis bedah tulang yang akan kau lalui,surgeon wannabe.


**a.n: sesuatu yang saya buat karena terinspirasi diktat 5cm yang diletakkan di atas dahi dan… tidur haha, bohong kok. ((;**

**.**

All character here is Masashi Kishiomoto property and I don't have it and didn't get any profit, except

—**HUJAN—**

For support** my fict.**

**.**

**Enjoy, happy reading, and congrats for exam that truly appear on this month!****

**.**

_Beep beep_

Sakura menyalakan alaram mobilnya sambil berjalan setengah berlari, kakinya menghentak-hentak penuh amarah hingga gemelatukan _heels_ _boots_-nya beradu dengan paving jalan. Sore ini agak gelap, entah karena memang hari akan gelap atau karena akan hujan. Ia menengadah ke atas dan tak menemukan sinar bintang yang paling redup sekalipun di hamparan langit kemerahan itu. Tentu saja tak lama lagi akan hujan. Sakura tidak perlu kuatir dirinya akan basah kuyup karena toh ia kemana-mana selalu memakai mobil tapi justru—

"Siapa sih yang bangsat disini? Aku atau dia?" Gerutunya sambil tetap berjalan. Melalui lorong-lorong yang menggelap—lampu lorong belum dinyalakan, jadi sebenarnya Sakura mengatai siapa-pun menjadi bias. "Lama! Sialan!" umpatnya. Sakura baru saja sampai di taman depan ruang pratikum anatomi di kampusnya, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, tubuhnya memanas dan bergetar. Bukan karena ketakutan dengan kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa ruang pratikum anatomi itu angker—kerap ada penampakan roh-roh mayat yang ditumpuk rapi dan mengapung di kolam formalin di dalam ruang _cadaver_, bukan, tentu saja Sakura bukan gadis sepenakut itu meski ia juga belum tentu juga mau untuk menjadi peserta uji nyali, tapi ia benar-benar tak takut akan hal itu. Karena tanpa mendengar _gossip horror_ itu pun Sakura sudah tahu, lagipula orang macam apa yang menganggap sebuah ruangan dengan ratusan mayat tetap menenangkan di hari menjelang malam hah? Dan lagi ia adalah calon dokter, masa untuk berdiri di depan ruang terkenal angker saja ia takut.

"Berikan kortikosteroid secara intravena dengan dosis 2-6 mg/kgBB, antihistamin secara intravena dengan dosis 0,5-1 mg/kgBB, bronchodilator aerosol bila ada spasme atau semprot lewat masker, berikan aminofilin secara intavena selama 10 menit dengan infuse." Kesal, sungguh kesal, dan inilah yang Sakura lakukan, menstimulasi lagi apa yang akan diujikan besok, semoga apa yang ia hapalkan tidak sia-sia (maksudnya keluar dalam ujian, akan lebih mengesalkan apa yang kau pelajari sama sekali tak keluar dalam soal ujian).

"Akhirnya, oh Tuhanku—" wajah Sakura kembali normal, bersemu merah di kedua sisi pipinya, bibirnya terbuka untuk membuang napasnya, lega sekali akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang juga. "Kau tahu sepanjang jalan aku menyumpahimu."

Lelaki tampan di depan Sakura meringis kecil. Kaos polonya melekat pada tubuhnya karena keringat, celana jinsnya berdebu sedikit di bagian lututnya, ia buka mantelnya yang sepanjang bagian _distal femur_-nya, menyampirkannya pada kedua bahu Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" Sakura semakin nyolot. Sungguh ini adalah pertemuan yang tidak penting, jauh lebih baik ia mendekam di kamarnya, membuka slide-slide presentasi dosennya, memahami atlas Sobotta dan Netter-nya, menghafal anatomi, farmakologi, patologi atau minimal membaca jurnal kedokteran. Seminggu lagi UAS menanti, seharusnya minggu tenang ini bukan untuk melakukan hal tidak jelas begini!

"Berkencan?"

Sakura menghela napasnya dalam. Mencoba sabar menghadapi sikap kekasihnya ini. Memang sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasih sejak jaman sekolah dulu, karena memang mereka sama-sama sibuk kali ini. Apalagi Sakura yang notabene mahasiswi kedokteran yang akan lulus, sebentar lagi ia akan mengabdi pada masyarakat, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan saat-saat terakhirnya di bangku kuliah dengan bersantai, _hedon_, bermain, apalagi malas-malasan.

"Kau tahu bukan jika—"

"—kau takkan membahayakan nyawa pasienmu hanya karena kau malas belajar."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau tahu untuk menyembuhkan pasien kau tak perlu menghafal semua itu. Kau hanya cukup mengerti—"

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter konsultan yang mengerti segalanya! Bahkan aku berniat menghafal detil-detil kecil yang tak penting sekalipun!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pasienku nanti, tentu saja."

"Memang pasienmu akan mengerti soal _musculus, nervus, osteon, NCID, parasit_?"

"M-memang tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Untuk rekan kerjaku nanti?"

"Justru karena kau punya rekan kerja kau tak perlu menghafal itu, kalian bisa berdiskusi dan saling bertanya jika ada kasus yang tak kau mengerti, kau menangani pasien sambil membuka buku pun tak masalah, satu otak masih kalah dengan puluhan—oh tidak ratusan otak. Minimal dua otak—otakku dan otakmu."

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke benar. Ia terlalu khawatir tentang banyak hal, tentang perjalanan sebagai dokter yang akan dijalaninya sendiri kelak, tentang penyakit yang semakin hari semakin mengerikan perkembangannya, tentang kepuasan dan kesembuhan pasien, tentang kontribusi yang bisa ia berikan kepada masyarakat, dan tentang jati dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan menjadi dokter yang handal dan professional.

"Aku hanya ingin cerdas."

"Siapa orang yang tidak mengakui Sakura Haruno cerdas dengan pertimbangan indeks prestasi tertinggi di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha, hah?"

Belum ada—

"Bodoh!"

—kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

"Kau sudah cukup cerdas, IP-mu tinggi selalu di atas 3,5. Belum lulus sudah mendapat beasiswa PPDS* dan sudah diminta untuk menjadi salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha. Kurang apalagi?"

Rinai hujan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menetes perlahan menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, gadis manis itu menengadah dan rintik hujan semakin jatuh satu per satu, perlahan namun pasti, dan semakin lebat.

_Crack, crack. _

Sekelebat tekstur halus khas PVC menghalangi pandangan Sakura dari bentangan langit yang luas. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai, pemuda itu basah oleh air hujan, seluruh tubuhnya kebas, rambutnya lepek terkena tetesan air hujan yang kian deras.

"Kau keluar dari lingkaran payung."

"Terima payung ini dan biarkan aku membuka payungku sendiri."

Sakura bedecak, merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia bertindak apatis begitu, apatis adalah hal tabu yang dilakukan bahkan diucapkan oleh mahasiswa kedokteran seperti dia.

"Ayo!"

"Ngapain?"

Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan teriakan jengkel Sakura, ia tetap saja berlari-lari kecil memecah genangan air hujan, mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu yang hendak mencari perlindungan dari hujar, mendayu-dayu seolah melayang diantara rinai hujan sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura seerat mungkin. Berkeliling di sekitar taman yang bertaburan bunga-bunga dan dedaunan tua yang terhempas angin atau terinjak kaki-kaki nakal hujan.

Berpelukan. Berbagi senyuman. Berepegangan tangan. Dan saling bermesraan di bawah hujan. Mereka seperti terbang, menari-nari bersama _cupid_, inilah hal kecil yang dirindukan Sakura, sejenak melupakan dunia, mengisi lamunan, menyimpang dari rutinitasnya, sejenak, bersama Sasuke.

Terus saja mereka berpegangan tangan, di bawah payung yang berbeda, sambil melantunkan lagu-lagu cinta kenangan mereka. Meski hujan takkan pernah reda malam ini dan tak ada satu pun bintang ataupun bulan yang menerangi mereka. Hanya lampu taman ruang pratikum anatomi yang remang-remang dan kehangatan cinta mereka yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya karena rindu. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

Terima kasih Sasuke untuk nasihatnya memakai boots hari ini, terima kasih untuk payungmu yang kecil, terima kasih untuk mantel yang kau sarankan untuk kukenakan kali ini. Dan terima kasih untuk hiburan kecilnya sebelum ujian akhir akan berlangsung.

Semoga hujan-hujanan ini takkan membuatku demam. Sukses untuk pendidikan spesialis bedah tulang yang akan kau lalui, surgeon wannabe.

"Tomorrow you'll be clever, so you can solve all the questions, but today you're Sakura, my future, so do what must you do to your owner."

**FIN**

*PPDS: program pendidikan dokter spesialis

Geje ya? Haha, yaa inilah yang terpikir saat saya sendu membaca diktat menyebalkan saya. Welcome home for me, seneng akhirnya bisa balik lagi ke ffn setelah sekian lama mainnya ke situs lain haha, meski jadinya ff random begini but would you be reviewer on this fiction? Oh iya saya ganti pennem (lagi) males juga nama saya dipake org lain -_-

**-makrofag-**


End file.
